


Erotica Duscae

by SluttyHaruka



Series: Final Fantasy [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Gender or Sex Swap, Incest, Public Masturbation, Smoking, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyHaruka/pseuds/SluttyHaruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens in Duscae gets shared here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gas Pumping (Cidney Aurum)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What to do when you get turned on while on the job? Find a way of dealing with it, of course.

“It won’t be about repairs next time,” the powerfully built Gladiolus Amicitia had said, his voice a soft growl. While not particularly ‘dark’, he had ‘tall’ and ‘handsome’ down pat.

When Noctis and his companions first arrived at the shop with their black beauty, Regalia, Cindy had sensed a flirtatious coating to his stares and words. She herself had instinctually laid her charms on thick the moment she saw that gorgeous girl pushed onto HAMMER HEAD’s lot (again), perhaps even unzipping her company jacket to bare her winsome cleavage. The prince’s appropriately regal convertible was worthy of only the very best, and the very best oft made Cindy hot under the hood. The station’s usual clientele were always welcome in her eyes, especially in financially trying times, but nothing beat getting down under the elegant girl’s dress for some one-on-one recuperation.

So when Mr. Hunk said his line with a cock of his scarred eyebrow, Cindy mentally did a double take while she struggled to maintain her front of chipper professionalism. Those few moments between the comment and their departure were pure, dripping agony. The deep, wet itch forced her to clamp her thighs together to not draw the attention of the group of beautiful young men to it. The sun was mild and the rolling breeze was pleasant and yet she could feel the sweat of her brow drip down into her grimy cleavage, clear fluid mixing with black smears. She pulled her cap off to fan herself and felt the drenched locks of her blonde hair flap against her cheeks.

“Oh, mercy,” she cooed as her vision blurred with colorful shapes. A stagger opened her legs, unleashing upon them a dribbling waterfall through her damp jean shorts. Cindy bit her lip and cupped one of her dirty breasts; her dampened bra scraped against her erect nipples. She shivered.

She cautiously checked her surroundings. The couple with the white-and-orange checkered winnebago had disappeared inside and the trucker had driven off. She eyed the three gas pumps as her hardened clit throbbed. Hooking her gloved thumbs under her bra straps, she silently considered the devious thought in her mind. She was struck with the mental image of Gladiolus’ trousers straining to hold the beast contained within.

“Yeah,” she said. Her shaky legs carried her hazy head to the nearest red pump. Cindy lightly brushed a finger against a curved corner of the machine. _Her practiced hand firmly grasped his veiny member, eliciting a low groan from him. His bare skin was on hers, beefy muscle encasing her soft flesh_. She pushed up against the pump with her wet groin, rubbing her engorged sex up and and down it. _He took her tongue into his mouth and squeezed her rump_. She unbuttoned her jean shorts and pulled them off, bringing her leg warmers down past her knees.

She chucked the soaked bottoms and they produced a wet slap as they landed in the lip on the nearby pillar. She looked down at her pussy; beneath the small black triangle stuck to her pubis, the thread of her thong was wedged in her lips. She stepped forward and rubbed her unrestrained clit on the machine. Her cheeks flushed bright red and she squeaked. _His fingers plundered her opening while she worked him with both hands_.

The sound of a motor reached her ears and steadily became louder. A regular on his way to work was here for his top off. Cindy scowled into her hand as she retreated from the pump. Still, she placed her hands on her hips and waved him over. He damn near ran her down, an expression of incredulity etched on his visage. She tapped the hood of his bucket.

“Careful now!”

“Hey, Cid-I mean, sorry.” He was turning every shade of red as he turned off the ignition and stepped out of the car, craning his body away from her. “I, uh, forgot to make lunch for myself. Could you fill ‘er up?” His gaze drifted to her liberated shorts, hanging off the pillar, and then downwards.

“Sure thing, hon. We actually just restocked the deli.” She presented a smile.

He stared at her crotch and she tapped her foot with a suppressed huff.

“A-alright then.” He turned and legged it.

She popped the automobile’s cap and inserted the pump’s nozzle into the car’s slot. Feeling the heat from her embarrassment move down her body, tickling her nerve endings and further arousing her desire, she licked her teeth and slid two fingers into herself. The scent of her own gasoline masked musk hit her nose and melted down her higher brain functions while she worked her sex deep and quick, producing loud, flatulent squelches. Her walls squeezed down on her digits as her palm bumped her lusting nub on a wild thrust. Her limbs twitched and she breathed sharply, vacating the wedgied slit. Hand clamped on the trigger, she straddled the nozzle instead.

The filthy thing spread her puffy, dripping lips and stimulated her aching clit. A cry escaped her and she thrust herself back and forth along its length. _He was inside her, rocking deep and keeping her pinned within his embrace. She was subject to his whim; if he wished to empty himself within her, she couldn’t stop it_. She thrust as hard as she could, her bubbly butt slapping against her clenched fist. _He speared her deep and hard, her insides clutching at him, working him to his finish. He grunted, pulling out and spraying his seed across her stomach_.

Her cum streamed down her thighs and the car door. Riding her high, she casually stepped back and replaced the nozzle to its resting spot. She didn’t resist the urge to bump her satisfied pussy against the car door as she screwed the gas cap closed. She sighed, leaning against the well-fucked pump, her engorged, glistening lips bared to the cool breeze. The driver soon returned with a bag of his freshly prepared lunch, apprehensively approaching her. He flinched at the sight of her state.

“The old man wants to see you, …if you are not too busy.” His gaze was fixed upon her sweet midriff again.

Cindy sighed under the layers of sweat. She removed her cap to fan herself again. “I _suppose_ I can spare a minute.” Barely suppressing a contented smile, she started towards the building, patting the man on the shoulder. She whistled through her flushed cheeks as she strode, giving him an eyeful of her bare, wet ass.


	2. Back Office Refreshments (Cidney Aurum)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two Cids of the Hammer Head Full Service Station hold an impromptu meeting in the office to ‘discuss’ Cidney’s approach to customer service.

It was an _urgent_ company meeting called by its head just after lunch hour. Though it was an unprecedented inconvenience, the handful of customers currently seeking service stepped outside of the shop when asked, patiently continuing their wait by the pumps as the staff proceeded to the back room. Several gazes had drifted down toward Cidney’s hips as she strode against the flow of traffic, remaining fixed on her plump, jiggling ass until she disappeared from view behind the door. Her musk, while distinct, due to her diet and preference for getting down and dirty with the gorgeous automobiles of the region, still took each of the patrons by surprise and left several tight pairs of trousers in her wake.

The scent quickly overpowered the air freshener hanging off the rotating fan in the office, filling the space with the essence of her wet sex. Old man Cid was a goner from the moment she set foot in the dusty chamber, his higher brain functions melting down in the presence of her arousal. She needed only say but one word to the geezer to send him into an ardorous frenzy, hastily discarding his cap and crashing to his knees as she casually leaned against the desk. With a finger to her lips and a boot to his shoulder, she rendered him still for a moment, forcing him to watch silently as her hand slid down her grime coated bosom and abdomen to her pelvis, thumb slipping into that gooey layer of sweat connecting the triangular crotch of her thong and her mons, peeling the two surfaces apart.

She stretched the fabric outward, dragging it's connective strap along her puffy labia and exposing more of her fluids to the open air, an odor he breathed in deeply. She smirked, letting the garment snap back against her flesh with a wet slap, spraying the floor with a few drops of her substance. Seeing the look on her boss’ face, she arched a brow and removed the foot impeding his progress, allowing him to descend upon her smelly, greedy cunt. And he did so with gusto, taking her slick lips between his and voraciously sucking, thus beginning the _reprimand_ that was taking place, officially. The sudden, aggressive contact provoked reflexive jerks from her hips, prompting him to seize her legs to steady her.

The _offending party_ sharply inhaled, squeezing her thighs together, letting her taut muscles tense within his grasp. The pressure she inflicted upon on his chin pushed him harder against her, his mouth pressed to her folds and his nose buried in her pubis, nudging her clit as he lapped at her. Cooing, she grabbed some of his wild, gray locks and ground her groin on his face. He responded by slithering his soft tongue into her, flicking her soaked, black string aside, and rolling its tip along her inner walls, wiggling the width of it to and fro.

“Mmm,” she said, bucking against him, “it’s so sweet of you to do this for me, pawpaw.”

He swirled within her, slathering every inch of her pink flesh with his saliva. His warmth spread across her molten folds multiple times over, compounding her moistness, creating the sensation of a thick whirlpool inside of her. Sighing, she leaned back, releasing her hold on his hair to procure a cig from the pack on the desk and light it with a match stricken by her thumb. Sucking in the smoke, she let if fill her lungs as she took his eager organ deep inside her cunt. Her exhale was protracted, a slow wind of wisps rolling along the surface of her throat, contrasting his rapid lapping at her engorged sex.

Eyes rolling back, she seized his hair again, yanking him forward roughly. “Come on, old man. Don’t be shy.” Lifting her left leg, she draped it over his shoulder. “Really dig in. Your _argument_ is feeling a bit weak.” 

Inhaling her cig fumes again, she slipped her breasts out of her brassiere and wrenched his hands off her thighs, dragging them up to her chest. A single squeeze was all she needed to communicate her command, allowing her to recline and suck on her smoke while her major erogenous zones were serviced by the old Cid. He clawed and pawed at her soft globes and licked her insides like the hungry, sexually frustrated geezer he was. Cidney nearly felt like she was administering to some form of senior health care by letting him wash her folds with his saliva, ...not that it meant that she would tolerate lackluster head.

“Slather those lips with your filthy tongue,” she said, bucking hard against him. “Make me cum for being so _shameless_ in front of our customers.”

Redoubling his efforts, he lapped at every inch of her cunt, repeatedly rubbing her clit down with his broad nose, and kneaded her tingling breasts, pulling on her erect nubs. His continuous movement over and inside her intimate areas drove her to her sweet, sweet peak. Expelling the smoke in her mouth with a low grunt, raining ashes down on him, she went stiff in his grasp, cumming on the tip of his tongue. Her frothy fluids dripped into his gullet, swiftly sucked up as he worked her through her orgasm, nearly bringing her to threshold of manic screaming. Before she quite reached _that_ point, her contractions subsided and she leaned back, allowing him to persist in servicing her as she finished her smoke.

“ _Mmm_ , so good.” She fanned herself, extinguishing her cigarette while he showered her nether lips with light kisses. Still sensitive from her climax, her sex smarted under the attention, drawing a quiet squeak out of her. “Oooh, I think I almost learned my lesson this time.”


	3. For Queen and Country (Fem!Ignis Scentia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The most responsible member of future Queen Noctis’ royal procession accepts an indecent proposal from a hunky grease monkey.

“I believe you dropped this, miss,” he had said, handing her the eyeglass case that contained her spare pair of spectacles.

The generally poised woman had balked at her own absentmindedness, stammering out an expression of her gratitude as she accepted the item back, cheeks flushed in embarrassment. “How had I not noticed that I had dropped them?”

“Think nothin’ of it, darlin’. I realize being broke and stranded is probably causing you an undue amount of stress. I am just happy to help in what little ways I can.”

Ignis had sighed, eyeing the three strapping ladies gathered around the motionless Regalia, awaiting her return so that they may perform a few odd jobs to earn the funds that would cover their bill. The future Queen, in particular, had looked quite miserable, stripped down to a form fitting black shirt and leather leggings, her hair pulled back into a ponytail. Her face had been contorted into a grimace, her attempts to shield herself from the sun’s brutal rays proving futile. Though they were quite close in age, the bespectacled cook couldn’t help but develop a motherly affection for her Princess, desiring to see her suitably provided for and supported through her endeavors.

Whether it had been fortuitous or not, that brief exchange with Cidney Aurum, Hammerhead’s chief mechanic, took a turn for the indecent. He _truly_ sympathized with the young women, desiring to step outside his grandmother’s wishes by providing additional aid for them. Such assistance came at a cost, of course, and one that happened to be all too predictable. The grease monkey sought some carnal knowledge of Ignis in exchange for paying off a portion of their debt out of his own pocket. As much as it had been an insult to her virtue and intelligence, it was not an offer that she would have been justified in rejecting. The ladies needed to secure transportation sooner rather than later to ensure that they could evade the daemons the night brung, so she had accepted his proposal, witnessing his countenance brighten in response.

“The things I do for Crown and Country,” she’d said under her breath, sighing.

He had been smooth, gentle with her at first, caressing her figure from shoulder to thigh. His fingers had followed the seams of her long, black dress, moving inward along her plunging neckline, dragging across the supple flesh of her breasts, tickling her with the slight taste of his heat, and down her waist, pulling back the parting in the garment, baring her leg to him. He had grasped her limb, squeezing it as he embraced her in a light kiss, slowly tempting her own arousal while his grip moved upward. The buds of her areolae had stiffened, tenting the fabric encasing them, drawing his attention closer to her simmering core. Her cunt had been within his palm before she knew, drooling for him through the layer of lace glued to it. As he had grabbed her bosom, massaging her lust into being, he pried the crotch of her thong to the side of her groin, freeing the fluids and sex it concealed.

“I need to feel you,” he had whispered, exhaling deeply into her ear.

Following a moment’s hesitation, she nodded her consent, reaching behind her back to unclasp her studded belt, letting it fall between them. He slid her cropped jacket off her shoulders and, at her behest, undressed her, neatly laying the garment upon a nearby chair, before lowering unto the surface of his desk. She pet herself while he fished his manhood out of his trousers, seizing the opportunity to enjoy a show for her benefit. Taking the cue, he stroked himself in front of her, allowing her to see his fist work the entirety of his size, milking his filmy pre cum. She cooed, hooking a couple fingers into her sex as she watched the performance. He edged closer, taking her breasts into his grasp again, edging toward her.

Ignis bucked her hips, spreading herself for him with a hungry expression upon her face. Groaning, he plunged into her, his cock gliding several inches into her. They both sucked in air, briefly forgetting how to breathe, the taut quality of their bonding too immediately intense for them. They paused for a moment, gazing into each other’s eyes as they basked in how they fit together. Becoming more impassioned, they pulled closer to each other, slowly deepening their connection, him sheathing himself further into her and her thrusting up to meet him. The joining of their groins was loud and sticky, producing squelches that echoed in the dim, enclosed space. He was so thick that he was stretching her more than she had ever experienced previously without the aid of a toy and her moist folds were constantly twitching and rippling around his girth, repeatedly tugging him back into her. The bespectacled woman mewled, the pleasure of being filled so completely making her contract even more, further tightening her hold on him.

His grunts deepened and became more staccato, his actions likewise turning more aggressive. He rapidly pistoned in her, seizing her hair and yanking her head forward. Stunned, she found herself staring at her impaled cunt, watching her lips drag along his shaft, trailing a ring of her juices. The sight of her puffy sex being serviced so insistently by this rugged man scratched an itch she hadn’t thought about for quite some time (due to remaining tethered to her dour and, at times, helpless charge). As they perspired and drove nearer their shared goal, her body came alive, writhing and shaking, free of her cool control. She guided his hands in exploration of her slick body, glaring up at him with lidded eyes, teething his ears and nuzzling his neck when he would lean toward her and clutching the legs of the desk behind her when he would stand straight, letting her breasts sway and her back arch. It was a view he clearly admired as evidenced by the swelling she felt within her.

“Oh, darlin’, I hope you are on birth control,” he said, his groans becoming ever more strained. His grip on her thighs tightened, digging his fingers into her skin.

Ignis smiled slyly, wrapping her legs around his waist and cupping her bosom as her matted hair flowed across the surface of the desk. “ _What does it matter_? Don’t keep a lady waiting, sir.”

He uttered a loud, orgasmic moan, slamming his hips into hers. “I love the way you talk, ma’am.” 

Bottomed out inside her, he released his fluids in big gushes that soon overflowed from her, spraying forth from their joined pelvises across their abdomen. She purred, squeezing her chest as her sex received his climax with her own, milking the remaining dregs of his cum from him in taut contractions. Completely spent, he collapsed onto her and she embraced him with a raised brow, as flattered by his evident fulfillment as she was impressed by herself. 

Planting kisses on his forehead, she stroked his hair. “I trust our brief affair has covered a considerable portion of the bill,” she whispered.

He looked up at her, his eyes initially glassy with confusion before recognition spread across his countenance. “R-right, of course, ma’am. Perhaps _all of it_ , actually. The guilt I’d feel if I billed ya after this would probably be unbearable.”

She smirked, shushing him. “Now, now, Mr. Aurum. Let’s not go so far as to make this an _unfair_ exchange. I did engage in intercourse with you partially out of duty to my Princess, after all.”


End file.
